Never a white Christmas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Little cute 8 year old Ally Dawson love her life in Miami...usually. There is however a certain time of year when she wish her home was in a very different place. And that time is...Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

 **Never a white Christmas**

 **Little cute 8 year old Ally Dawson love her life in Miami...usually. There is however a certain time of year when she wish her home was in a very different place. And that time is...Christmas.**

There's never snow during Christmas in Miami and Ally would love to, at least once, have an adorable white Christmas with real soft snow, just like in movies and story-books.

"Mom, can I have a white Christmas this year?" says Ally.

"Sweetie, you know that it doesn't snow in Miami. I'm sorry." says Mrs Dawson.

"Yeah, but that's so unfair! Kids in other places get awesome fun snow, but not little cutie me..." says Ally as shse starts to cry.

"Here, let your adorable dolphin make it all better." says Mrs Dawson as she grab Dougie, the Dolphin and hands him to Ally.

"Awww! Little Dougie." says Ally as she smile again.

"I knew Dougie could make you smile, Ally. Now, go up to your room and I'll be there soon to read you both an adorable bedtime-story." says Mrs Dawson.

"Yes, mommy." says Ally with a cute smile.

With little Dougie in under her arm, Ally run up to her room.

Ally switch into her pink jammie and then climb into bed.

"You go here." says Ally as she place Dougie next to herself.

15 minutes later.

"Okay. Whar story do you want to hear tonight, girlie?" says Mrs Dawson.

"Uh...something about Dougie." says Ally.

"Dougie...let me thinks...oh, yes. In the Land of Forever, there was once an adorable dolphin named Dougie." says Mrs Dawson.

"That's you." says Ally kissing Dougie on the face.

"Dougie and all his animal-friends would play in their magical garden every day." says Mrs Dawson.

"Awww! Soooo cute." says Ally.

"Dougie and his friends would also sing and eat yummy candy." says Mrs Dawson.

"Yay! Dougie love candy so much." says Ally.

"Everything was wonderful and nice for Dougie and the others until one day a big evil monster came to the Land of Forever." says Mrs Dawson.

"No! The monster's gonna kill my cutie dolphin..." says Ally.

"Just as the monster is about to eat Dougie, a girl arrive in the Land of Forever and her name...is Ally Dawson. She kill the monster and saves Dougie." says Mrs Dawson.

"Dougie, me saved you from big dangerous monster! Yay!" says a happy Ally in her cute childish tone.

"After being saved, Dougie and all his friends were very happy. They celebrated by dancing around the Candy Tree for several hours." says Mrs Dawson.

"Awww! So cute." says Ally.

Ally close her eyes and fall asleep.

In the morning.

"Merry Christmas, girlie." says Mrs Dawson as she enter Ally's room.

"Merry Christmas, mommy." says Ally.

Ally grabs Dougie and gives him a kiss.

"Awww! Little cutie Dougie." says Ally.

"Here, Ally. Some presents." says Mrs Dawson.

"Thanks." says Ally as she open her first present.

It's a stuffed lizard.

"Awww! New stuffie toy. Thanks, mommy." says Ally.

"I knew you'd love it." says Mrs Dawson with a sweet smile.

"He's very cute." says a happy Ally.

"Okay." says Mrs Dawson.

Ally opens her next present.

It's a new dress.

"Yay! Me love new dress." says a happy Ally.

"That's wonderful." says Mrs Dawson.

Ally opens her next present.

It's a set of new jammies.

"Yay! New jammies." says Ally.

"Get dressed and then come down to the kitchen for your Christmas brekfast, girlie." says Mrs Dawson.

"Yes, mommy." says Ally with a cute smile.

Mrs Dawson leave the room.

Ally pull off her jammies and put on a red t-shirt and white sweatpants.

"See ya later, Dougie." says Ally as she leave the room.

Ally feel sad when she walk past a window and sees that there is not a single piece of snow outside.

"Ally...your breakfast is ready." says Mrs Dawson when Ally enter the kitchen.

"Yay!" says Ally, suddenly happy again. "It smell so cute."

Ally takes her seat by the table and starts to eat.

"Mmmm, yummy!" says a happy Ally.

"I'm glad that you love it, girlie." says Mrs Dawson.

Years later, the 22 year old Ally Dawson sit by the window in the practice room at Sonic Boom. It's Christmas Day, but Ally seem very sad.

"Ally...what's wrong?" says Austin as he walk up to his girlfriend, soon to be wife.

"Christmas is such a paradox. I love this time of year, but it also brings great sadness. Ever since I was a little girlie I've always wanted a white Christmas with real snow, but never have I been able to get it. Never..." says Ally.

"I understand, but this is Miami. Not the best place for snow. It's too warm here for that." says Austin. "Of course you already know all this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but I've been wishing for a white Christmas since I was 5 and I'd really love to get it, at least once in my usually so cute life." says Ally.

"There's not really much we can do. As long as we're here, the possibility of getting a white Christmas is kinda small." says Austin.

"Austin, please hug me..." says Allly.

"Sure, girlie." says Austin as he give Ally a sweet hug.

"You're so sweet. Every time I need you so much, you're always here for me. I'm the most lucky girl ever to have such a good guy to keep me safe and happy." says Ally with an adorable smile.

"Ally-Cat, I wish I could give you the Christmas you've wanted since you were a kid." says Austin.

"Thanks soooo much for wanting to make me happy." says Ally.

"I love you, girlie." says Austin.

"And I love you, Austin Moon." says Ally.

"Let's go get lunch." says Austin.

"Sounds wonderful." says Ally with a cute smile.

20 minutes later, Austin and Ally eat pizza.

"Mmm, pizza is so nice." says Ally.

"Yeah, I know." says Austin.

"I hope mom will call me. She always call me this day every year to say 'Merry Christmas' and ask how I'm doing and such." says Ally.

"Why did your mom move back to Africa?" says Austin.

"She felt like starting a new project, but she promised that once things got more established, she'd hand over command of the whole thing to Professor George Northhorn and return home." says Ally.

"Is it true that when the store open up again after New Years you will be in charge of it, baby?" says Austin.

"Yeah, it actually is. Dad plan to retire so good old Sonic Boom's mine now. Here's the master key." says Ally as she pull out a key with a metal tag on it that says 'Sonic Boom owner' in black letters.

"I expect you'll make me your co-owner as you once promised me." says Austin.

"Of course. If you want to. As a matter of fact, stop by my apartment tonight and sign the contract, making you my official co-owner of Sonic Boom Music Store." says Ally.

"Sounds good and I was thinking about coming over tonight anyway so it's perfect. It's an honor for me to get to run the store along with you, babe." says Austin.

"Thanks. And for me it's a great joy that you want to." says a happy Ally.

"I do want it." says Austin.

Suddenly the sound of Ally's phone can be heard.

Ally open her purse, pull out her phone and a smile spread across her face from seeing who's calling her.

It's her mom.

Ally answer the phone.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Ally. Merry Christmas. Sorry that I can't be there. It wasn't possible to get a flight to Miami and I'm very busy down here right now, but I did get you a present and I've sent it via FedEx. Unfortunately it won't be there in time for you to open it tonight, but you should get it by the end of next week."

"Awww! Thanks, mommy! You're awesome. I miss you a lot."

"I understand, girlie. And I miss you very much as well, but you have Austin and your dad."

"Yeah, I do and that makes me feel safe."

"Okay. Love you, sweetie. I need to get back to work. Merry Christmas and Carpe Diem. Hope to see you as soon as I can. Bye, Ally!"

"Love you too. Bye, mommy!"

Ally ends the phone call.

"It was my mom." says Ally with an adorable smile.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out." says Austin.

"Yeah." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

7 and a half hours later.

"This is the contract. Just sign down here and than you'll be my co-owner for Sonic Boom." says Ally. "Here, use my pink pen."

"Thanks, girlie." says Austin as he sign the contract.

Almost a year later.

"Ally. I'm gonna give you your white Christmas this year." says Austin.

"How? We're still in Miami." says Ally.

"Yes, but I bought us plane tickets to a ski resort up in Canada." says Austin.

"Yay! That's going to be soooo awesome!" says a very happy Ally as she jump up and down and calp her hands like a little kid.

 **The End.**


End file.
